


Сказ о богах

by Danifar



Series: На русском [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Songfic, Боги, Предательство, Русский | Russian, без беты, многобожие, политеизм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Небольшая легенда, которую я придумала для одной идеи, которую я, в свою очередь, придумала под одну музычку... Когда-нибудь, когда солнце взойдет на западе, а в Беларуси появится свобода и демократия, я напишу все свои идеи
Series: На русском [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 1





	Сказ о богах

Когда небо ещё не смыло дождями кровь Первых богов, руины нашего мира медленно остывали от дыхания дракона Бездны. 

Люди, те, что успели спастись, тихо отсиживались глубоко под землёй, подобно крысам, и ещё не скоро бы вышли на поверхность. Мир отдыхал и возрождался, как много раз до этого и, возможно, много раз после этого.

И в это время на ещё горячую землю ступили ноги Вторых богов. Говорят, они бежали из своего мира, куда переместился легион Бездны, и пришли по дороге из осколков звёзд, что может быть правдой, ибо кровь из их израненных стоп смешалась с водами рек и ручьев и дала новое дыхание нашему миру, навечно привязав Вторых богов к нему.

Ничего не оставалось им, как остаться и молить силы, что даже выше их власти, чтоб легионы Бездны не вернулись по своим следам, потому что возможности бежать у богов больше не было. Воды этого мира несли капли их крови и это держало сильнее самых крепких цепей. А после Вторые начали восстанавливать мир. Они смели с земли кости погибших и спрятали их глубоко в океанах и морях, отмыли небосвод, вернув ему первозданную лазурь фресок бывшего Бога Ветров, даже умудрились мирно и без лишних жертв поделить власть между собой. 

Хотя как сказать без лишних жертв? Одна всё-таки была. Среди всех пришедших к нам Вторых была юная богиня, которой вряд ли исполнилось даже несколько столетий. Раньше, пока вышедшие из Бездны твари не разрушили ее дом, она была богиней природы и красоты, но после трусливого побега все Вторые растеряли свои прежние силы. И оказалось, что в нашем мире природа ей не подчиняется да и пыльца Прекрасного не даётся в руки. Надо было искать что-то новое.

Но восстановление мира шло полным ходом и старшие просили помощи юной богини то в одном деле, то в другом, а она не смела отказать. Тут уж не до поиска своей стези. Так и получилось, что вскоре она одна осталась без власти в новом мире, пока остальные вовсю пользовались новыми силами. 

Тогда богиня простилась со всеми и решила пойти по миру и поискать, что захочет ей покориться. Но пока она скиталась от края к краю, пока она наблюдала как работают оставленные ею братья и сестры, девушка поняла, что ее обманули и нагло воспользовались. Все силы этого мира были уже заняты ее старшими товарищами, все силы, что гарантировали сытую и довольную жизнь, когда мир будет готов к людям, что скоро вылезут из своих нор и увидят новое солнце. Все силы... Но всё-таки кое-что ее бывшие друзья упустили. Чтобы солнце не выжгло безжалостно землю, что-то должно его скрывать на время, чтобы места в мире хватало на всех, что-то должно его очищать, чтобы свет не извратил саму суть жизни, что-то должно ему противостоять.

Поняв, какие именно силы отвела ей судьба, богиня спустилась на дно самого глубокого океана и там, из костей древних героев и их врагов, смастерила себе корону, позволяющую ей управлять ночью, смертью и тьмой.

За время ее скитаний боги полностью восстановили мир и даже построили себе город на том самом месте, где впервые их ноги сошли со Звёздной дороги. Они позабыли о юной богине, что пошла искать свои силы, и когда увидели ее фигуру, пешком приближающуюся к их Обители, посчитали, что это первая из людей, что пришла на поклон к новым богам. И потребовали соответственного обращения. Новая богиня Смерти на предложение преклонить колени и внимать лишь усмехнулась.

Через час от нового города богов осталась лишь выжженная земля. А сами боги в ужасе разбежались, спасаясь от холодного серого огня, одно прикосновение которого заставляло осыпаться прахом. Ведь даже боги - смертны, только очень тщательно это скрывают.

Но среди всех был юноша, который то ли плохо бегал, то ли был слишком храбр, но он остался и встретил богиню Смерти лицом к лицу. Он-то и узнал свою прежнюю подругу, что сгинула в скитаниях. Он-то и смог ее успокоить и помочь справиться с новыми силами, чья молчаливая власть подпитывала гнев и обиду в душе девушки. Да так хорошо помог, что спустя какое-то время вернулся к остаткам богов с маленьким младенцем на руках, а те его воспели как героя и назначили своим владыкой.

Вскоре Город Богов был отстроен заново, а в его центре засиял дворец владыки. Все было готово к тому, чтоб принять уцелевших людей, что должны были скоро выйти из-под земли. А что касается богини Смерти, то она не пожелала жить среди предателей и лгунов и исчезла на просторах мира. Возможно, Владыка и его сын знали, как найти последнюю из пантеона, но кто же их спросит?

**Author's Note:**

> История, для которой написана эта легендочка, была придумана под песни Экзистенции — Повелитель грозы, Наследник черного престола


End file.
